My Sakura Gypsy
by kasha111942
Summary: ok who loves itasaku who love London and who loves Gypsies then this is for you follow sakura in a romance stories taking place in old egland
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters or the song by truth hurt- addictive

I don't own any of the characters or the song by truth hurt- addictive  
(before you read here is an update this does take place in London during the whole gypsy time Itachi and his brother still don't like each other. Sakura is a little more tough and yeah I will write something that took place during this time but I will try my best to explain thing ok stay with me...good) hope you enjoy

It was a dark night and I Itachi was drunk. I felt weird admitting it to myself but why else would I be walking on a beach on the shores of England. True I am a knight and I had been summoned by my brother who now has stumbled into wealth and has insisted I helped him with the training of his knights as well. Damn him I don't even likes my weak pathetic brother. But on the other hand he is paying me and the Akatsuki have been telling me on how I waste money so I guess it's the best thing right now. BUT WERE THE HELL AM I!! I should have never let Deidara and Sasori get me drunk at one of those god forsaken bars talking about how we will dine in some of the finest English women. Yeah right. I have yet to find a woman worth not killing. besides I don't want to have to get married to one of these women just because she says she's been compromised( for you guys who don't know what this means in the past if a woman was caught with a man un attended they automatically thought they did something wrong and would be force to marry). Oh well might as well get off this beach...wait is that light up ahead.  
"come Sakura I see someone," my mother shouted  
hello I'm Sakura I have long pink hair, green emerald eyes, and yes I'm a gypsy. Today was a good day some would say as in I didn't get hanged or harass. Everyday I would go into the town square and dance just so me and mother can have food or clothes. My mother always said that when I dance its like my body turns into a siren it's the only reason why we can even get food. I was just about to take off my dancing gown then my mother just had to say something I was hoping that it was just another gypsy but when I looked out the tent I was dead wrong. the man had dark black hair that shown through the fire my mom prepared, his eyes were so dark but majestic at the same time, also he wore a dark cape with red clouds on it I had to admit he had a fine figure from what I could tell. Maybe I will dance just this one last time.  
Itachi pov  
" young man may I introduce you to a dance of a gypsy just for a few coins," an old woman asked  
I shouldn't Gypsies were not favored in the English ways but I did want to be entertained who knows maybe this is what I need.  
"Very well what I should expect from this gypsy who will dance for me," I asked before handing the woman money.  
" A true siren, which will not only dance but sing for ye if the price is right," she answered  
"very well," with that I tossed her a small bag of coins. For that little she seemed highly great full. She calmly got up and went to the tent and when she return my jaw nearly fell.  
Standing in front of me was fine figured gypsy. her bottom was covered by tight silk skirt but yet loose to move, she wore a small top that covered her breast, she also were a veil but those eyes were enough to capture his gaze, she started up the pose of the gypsy but not before letting down her long PINK HAIR. Even thought it was shocking to see someone with pink hair I still found it enchanting. Her body wasn't even moving yet but, it felt like it was calling him but then the music started and he knew he was lost.

_He breaks, me down, he builds, me up  
He fills, my cup, I like, it rough  
We fuss, we brawl, we rise, we fall  
He comes, in late, but it's, ok  
He do, I do, he knows, the rules  
He takes care of home, though he's not alone  
I'm on, his knee, he keeps, me clean  
And gives, me things, he makes, me scream  
_

she was moving around the fire almost as if the flames connected with her body. She was swirling at a fast pace every time she would move his breath was caught. And her voice OH GOD THAT VOICE she was truly a siren. I could hear her mom and some others play the music with her dance. I could here bells as she moved but she was moving so enchanting I could not concentrate where they were and when she caught my eyes with

those emerald eyes I did not care.

_He's so contagious, returns my pages  
He's got me anxious, he's what I waited for  
He keeps me guessin, spontaneous  
He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady  
Oh! Tonight he's waitin, and I ain't complainin  
I'm entertainin, my number one fan  
My back is achin, from our love makin  
Oh yes I'm takin, ain't no use in fakin  
My ups, my downs, my high and my lows  
From head to toe, he makes me glow  
He hits the spot, he makes me hot  
I'm all that he's got, and he's all that I got  
_  
Oh please be talking about me I thought as continued to watch her. I had to fight every demon and beast to refrain from touching that body of hers that she purposely teased me with. Every time she got close I could feel my body trembled with desire I hadn't even realize the gypsy woman kept refilling my glass as I drunk it wishing it was her I tasted. Oh god what is happening to me why was he shaking at the mere sight of her.

_He's so contagious, returns my pages  
He's got me anxious, he's what I waited for  
He keeps me guessin, spontaneous  
He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady  
He's so contagious, returns my pages  
He's got me anxious, he's what I waited for  
He keeps me guessin, spontaneous  
He's so persuasive, and I'm his lady_

  
she got closer as she danced I could smell her and she smelled like a cherry blossom a sweet one at that. He watched her dance and heard her sing until he passed out from the alcohol. Still feeling the heat from the fire.

Sakura pov

wow did I just dance like that in front of a man. I calmly looked at the man who just passed out he was devishilly handsome she didn't want to leave him there but gypsies never stay in one place so she wrapped him in some blanket as her mom put down the tent when hand touched his face a serge of heat washed over me that I quickly removed my hand.

"Come Sakura we must leave," my mother yelled

"yes mother," I replied I had also hoped that who ever found him would do it quick.

Itachi pov (some hors later either way it was morning)

"is he alright," a voice asked

I started to open my eyes when I saw Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame standing over me.

"wow Itachi when you let go you let go," Deidara smirked

"yeah have a pleasant dream," Hidan asked as a joke

I started to get up when I noticed a veil that laid next to me I picked it up and everything came back to me the gypsy siren. I started to look around but nothing they left. Damn a missed opportunity.

"come on and get in the carriage your brother is waiting for you," Sasori yelped

Oh Goody. But he wasn't worried about his brother's needs what he was worried about was that strange gypsy and where in hell he could find her.

Find out what happens in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters

I don't own any of the characters

(SAKURAS POVE)

me and mother were lucky to find a gypsy den which is mostly is a secret place for gypsies to live. With the money that handsome man gave us last night we had enough for food to last us days. It was no surprise to me that we would find a place my mother always said that gypsies were survivors the family we were staying with that were very polite they made extra beds for us to sleep in at first we denied cause we did not want to be rude but they insisted that we stayed my mother and me both agreed that if we were going to stay here we will help out in any way that means paying. It looked like the family could use it they lived in a cottage on the outskirts of London but still very close as a matter of fact we could walk there if we wanted to and what my mother had in mind we were going to need to.  
" mother you want me to do WHAT" I yelled when we were outside  
" during the day become a maid in the new lord Sasuke and at night dance in the square. Listen I know you don't want to but we need the money and this family does too surely you wouldn't want them to go hungry and poor because of us. She said giving those ol little girl eyes. It's just like my mother to use my weakness of helping others against me. But it wasn't just that the lord Sasuke Uchiha of Trettinghem is known to be rake (loves messing with women married or not). How could I work for him true he is said to be handsome lots of England girls wanted him but still, besides there is no way he will hire a gypsy without someone thinking the gypsy was nothing more than a his whore. That part I told to my mother.  
" I know you favor your reputation (virginity) that is why were going to make you look like a maid and not a gypsy... first put on the dark wig to hide your wonderful pink hair. Second put on these clothes they look good enough to pass as a maid."  
In my mind I wanted to bloody strangle my mom but a part of me thought this might be fun almost like living two separate lives. The dress my mom picked out looked like the common house hold maid outfit. It fit perfectly covering any every inch of me. Mother said for safety she would also apply there to make sure I was safe and too make sure we weren't found out. Still I didn't like it. But after we were settled in the house we mage our way the new lords house or should I say to my nightmare.  
(Sasuke pov)

Now here is something.  
"so brother What do you think of my home"  
"home isn't the word I was looking for but yes it has a certain charm to it how did you manage to find it"  
" well the people who lived here took a nasty fall years ago since then its been abandon but you should get some rest after all I heard you had a rough time last night" I smirked at this what I really heard was he was found on the beach drunk pity the gypsies didn't rob the man blind. My brother Itachi was always a thorn in my side. True he is a good knight and having him train my men and live here would be too my advantage still I couldn't stand him.  
"Also brother when supper is ready I will send someone to ring for you"  
"Thank you dearest brother" and with that Itachi walked away"

(Itachi POV)

I could sense the sarcasm in my brothers voice but I wasn't worried about him it was that Gypsy. I didn't know what that siren did to me. To me I sat on the bed that was made for me just wondering about her and when would be our next encountered...probable never and I didn't even remember her name. After a while I informed a maid that I would be in the knight's quarter and to just send the maid there when supper is ready.

(Sakura pov)  
"well hello so you want to work here well let me get some things clear missy I'm Miss Jackie and here we do things strait and with dignity. First you will address the lord as lord Uchiha and we will not act like a wanton (slut whore prostitute ect.) around him or his guest with that said we will not where that devilish face paint( makeup) or have our body parts out. Also before you leave here you will have this place cleaned from top to bottom. Now I have a question for you too are you Christian.  
I could tell Miss Jackie would be a handful if we were not careful "Yes ma'm we are I answered"  
"good we don't want sinners living here. Also you live far from here"  
"no ma'm we can be here and on time"  
"Last question and this is for your daughter do you still have your reputation"  
"yes ma'm"  
" good around here we don't want sluts I will give you a tour of the house I suggest you were the right maid outfit and remember every room for we want our guest to have a sense of privately. Now any questions"  
NONE I CAN SAY OUT LOUD I screamed in my head.  
"Very good now when you are dressed I will start your duties" Mrs. Jackie said then walked out.  
I had to admit these maid dresses were both cute and respectful nothing personal showed so I guess that's a plus. I hopefully thought I would be so busy working I would never get a chance of seeing the lord Uchiha any time soon. But luck I guess wasn't on my side. Later Miss Jackie called us all to meet the lord. I HATE MISS JACKIE. But she then told me to go wake some other knights...I LOVE MISS JACKIE. I went to the room as she instructed and first I knocked twice...no answer knocked again... I finally went in.  
"umm knights I umm its time for supper," I said walking in...And I nearly died.  
I saw three handsome men one with dark crimson hair, one with dark blond hair with a piece covering his eye, and o lord its the guy from the beach this is not good then they started walking toward me. All of them in dark capes with red clouds on them. I started to stammer back but then I thought wait a second I don't look anything like what I did last night there is no chance he could recognize me. The crimson hair one ran toward me it was so fast that I fell back to the wall and he boxed me in with his arms I want to just die.  
"Well look what they sent for us to eat," he smirked...WHY THIS... I calmly slid under his arm and went to the door.  
" please sir you must not do that I simply hate to be boxed in that way next time I suggest you pick your maids wisely," my voice was calm and sharp. I've been in that situation before enough to escape but usually I hurt the man a little I am most skilled in using weapons and hand to hand combat because of my father.  
" hah sorry Sasori it looks like this ones a little more dangerous you better watch out yeah," the blonde one committed  
" yeah Deidara I since when have you ever stopped me from having a little,"  
I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and whirl me around until I hit a strong chest.  
" because I want the prize to Sasori," the blonde one stated as he now hold me close," wow what beautiful emerald eyes,"  
I simply slipped out of his arm too this time I was more irritated then the last time. The life of a maid is not the life for me but I am content to remain here after all we need the money I just pray that that man does not remeber me.  
"If you would please follow me to the supper room," I said as calmly as possible because if I didn't say that I would have said what I really meant and trust me I would have said some very dangerous words. They all followed me it was quite at first until they started talking amongst themselves mostly about fighting, woman, and fine brandy (a drink people pay attention). When we finally made it there it was a room filled with people in the society (high ranking people). I looked around to see what the other maids were doing and I wasn't surprised they stood still in each corners of the room as soon as I saw my mom I went over to stand next to her.  
(ITACHI POV)

emerald eyes emerald eyes was all I can think about I know I've seen them somewhere damn my memory. at the celebration was called I never dance so much in my life the waltz was exughsting until I finally sat down in the means court as we watched the younger lords have there chance. It was a private yet public place we could see every body and they could see us but could not here us because we were so far away.  
"So Sasuke now that you have all of this does that mean you have given up on being a rake," I asked in secret  
"No sense in hiding it brother," he smirked "Everyone here knows my ways and in matter of fickly no I don't plan on giving it up so I was wondering my fellow lords and knights if any of you will be attending the gypsy fair tomorrow. True gypsies are not that much welcome but when it comes to the gypsies fair every gypsy comes together to put on a show just for us. So what do you think brother are you willing to join."  
I thought for a minute every gypsy will be there maybe she will be there too.  
"why not it should be delightful," I answered

next chapter will send you on ride for in the next chapter enter the gypsy fair


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own any of the characters

Don't own any of the characters  
or the picture, or the song Ino the Night by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger

the day would have been perfect if my mother did not say that one thing which I didn't want here.

"Sorry Sakura but my answer is final your going to that fair," she said.

"But mother why should I go we already have a job," I complained.

"Nice try honey but you know good well that at the gypsy fair we can make twice as much money besides it only comes around every few months." She said putting on her maid out fit. "I'll take care of the work at the master's house while you go to Kakashi and his gypsy coven."

Once my mom mind was made up there was no going back on it. But I really didn't want to go. It wasn't that I didn't like going to the fair it was that I knew who was going to be there. Every lord and master in the whole city was attending even knights and that meant lord Itachi. Confound that man how he dares enter my mind.

"Your thinking of lord Itachi isn't you," mother said behind me.

"Mother please he's nothing more than a rake," I yelled

"Oh please those high handed ladies will say that about any good looking bachelor don't ye go and start agreeing with them." She retorted

"Fine mother," and with that I left. There is just no arguing with a mother like that I swear.

These next three days are the only days I can walk around with my pink hair and gypsy garments and not get harassed by any guards. Mostly because for the guards these are one of the few time they can enjoy them selves I believe their motto these gypsy days are food, drinks, and women and sometime not in that order. Really it makes me sick but all I have to do is dance, put on a show, collect my earnings, and walk away.

The coven I'm going to meet up with is none other than the friend of the family Kakashi. He knew my father before he died and ever since then he taught me some of the things I know weather it's from jumping roofs in the night all the way down to disguising myself. He also taught me how to defend my self actually he teaches most of the gypsy women how to do that because being a gypsy woman your bound to run into some trouble.  
Kakashi is sort of young but still old enough to be called a father. Trust me nobody knows his age, shoot I don't even know his age…MY MOTHER doesn't know his age. Any way he has silver hair, very tall and very strong, he also keeps his left eye covered up. Here's what throws off the ladies he also has three adopted children in his coven. Ino, Naruto, and Kiba and get there their all close to my age and I'm 18. This year I think Ino is 17, Naruto is 20, and Kiba is 18 Kakashi took them in when their gypsy family died.  
On my way to the coven tent I saw the fair being prepared tents were going up, gypsies from everywhere were getting dressed up, and food was being cooked in every direction in the city squared. It seemed so magical and it was not just for the town people but for the gypsies as well we spent so much of our life on the run that it's nice to walk around in the street without anyone yelling at you or calling you filthy rats.

"Sakura, Over here," I heard an oh too familiar voice. I quickly turned around.

"Naruto I coming" I answered

by the time I made it too the tent Kakashi coven was already half way done. Ino was setting up her Psychic booth; Kiba was getting his dog Akamaru and Kakashi's dogs ready for his beast master show, and Naruto was magic show ready.  
Akamaru jumped right on me and started licking my face.

"Nice to see you to boy" I said resisting to laugh

Kiba came right up too me. "Sorry Sakura every time he sees you he gets like that,"

"It's ok I don't mind"

"Ah Sakura it's so nice to see you. I wanted to tell you to be careful I sense someone close to you is going too cause you trouble." Ino said. She really is physic but her visions only work on the people who have the most faith that's why during her special she calls on the people who life she wants to predict.

"I'll keep that in mind Ino," I gave her a small hug and went to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi I'm here," I said entering the very back of the tent.

"Ah Sakura I can't wait to play your song at the event I trust you will give the most outstanding dance," he said.

"Speaking of that Kakashi is it ok if you sing my throat is hurting a bit," I lied

"Hmm I'm having a hard time believing that but sure I'll sing for you… this time," he added and walked off.

I know this is above my level but I could not help but jump up and down now I won't have to sing and lord Itachi won't recognize my voice. I stayed and walked around the fair getting used to where everything was also rehearsing for my dance with Kakashi, I know theirs no point in asking which song he is going to do he always says "A dance is only good in the heat of passion if you know what to do beforehand then there is no passion." Well I hope mother is doing better then I am.

(Mom's POV)

"Oh so your child will not be coming in for today?" Mrs. Jackie asked.

"Yes she's come down with a cold and requires bed rest." I said with my best smile.

"Well at least she isn't going to that fair of dirty gypsies I still cant believe the lords would even consider it nothing but bunch of filthy whores. Well since your daughter won't be here and I need as much help as I can have, you will do her part of the work too you can start by taking these cleaning tools and cleaning the guest rooms."

I can think of another place I can stick these tools madam "yes madam," I smiled.

…it's going to be a long day.

(Itachi's POV)

"What is with Sasori's and Deidra's mood today," I asked Hidan.

"They over heard the maid that they like is not here and so they had nothing to play with." He answered.

We were all getting ready for the fair, Sasuke said that it will be a glorious night but all I want to see is her again. I have not been able to get the damned witch out of my head I don't know what she did to me but it is a powerful spell indeed.

"Come we leave it is night fall now Sasori, Deidara you can have a wench in your bed tonight but you won't if you do not hurry your sorry asses," I growled.

(Regular POV)

"Come one come all to the night gypsy fair! This night I am speaking to grown me and women. You've seen the jugulars, you've seen the spells, you've seen the beauties," Kakashi got a big yell for that one, "And you've seen the beast. But now see the gypsy he can move you like no other She's a fiery one with dare I say it pink gorgeous hair and eyes worthy of jewels" Itachi came to the front when he heard that now he can see the one who bewitched him "Here She Is the CHERRY BLOSSOM PRINCESS!"

Sakura came on stage with her best gypsy gown that fit her body just perfect and waited in a spell binding pose for the music to start and as it she was watching the crowd Itachi was watching her and did not stop watching. Suddenly fire sprouted from each corner of the stage and Kakashi began to sing.

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
it was love from above that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
there were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang… Chorus:  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sang,  
Singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…  
Chorus:  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
Were singing..  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
Santana solo  
1st Verse repeated  
Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang…  
Chorus:  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night..

When Sakura dropped to the end of the stage and the fire hit again to show she was done she lifted her head and realized she was staring right in front of lord Itachi's face and without hesitation when people were still in a daze by her performance he kissed with every passion as her dance.


End file.
